


Day 12 – Dragon

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Will works a  new case.





	Day 12 – Dragon

After the madness of that Baltimore kitchen, Hannibal was helping him again. This time he was on the hunt for a particular disciple of William Blake. A man fashioned as that beast from Revelations. Bathed in sanguine skin, a glorious transformation. Had he also succumbed to Hannibal’s kiss? Will wondered.


End file.
